


Flushed

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Kallurance - Freeform, Multi, married kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: It was a normal day at the Castle of Lions, complete with a yelling match between Keith and Lance. However, the topic of their argument wasn't normal.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Allura/Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 17





	Flushed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Force.
> 
> Author Note: It starts out as Kallura with pining Lance and ends up Kallurance.

"Flushed"

It was a normal day at the Castle of Lions, complete with a yelling match between Keith and Lance. However, the topic of their argument wasn't normal.

"Keith, what are you doing up?!"

"Don't worry about me."

"Someone has to!"

"Doesn't have to be you!"

"Well, who else is going to?"

"I can take care of myself!" Keith stalked away from the Red Lion pilot.

Lance stared at the closed door separating him from Keith. "But I want to help."

"Lance?"

Lance turned around and was surprised to see Allura heading his way. "Allura?"

"What's going on? You look like someone wrecked Red."

Lance sighed. "Your husband is ill and is refusing help."

"And your ego took a bruising from your crush denying you."

"What crush? I do not have a crush on your husband."

"Lance, you can't hide the truth. I know you have a crush on Keith, just like we like you." Allura caressed Lance's face. "Let me talk to Keith."

Allura entered Keith's room. Usually he shared the royal bedchambers with her, but he did keep his own room for alone time. Keith was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, and when Allura approached, he lifted his eyes to look at her. "'Llura?"

She sat down next to him and caressed his face. "Oh, Keith. I know you are fiercely independent, but sometimes you need to accept help, especially from Lance."

"I can't believe I said that to him. He was just trying to be helpful, but I wouldn't let him."

"I know. Why don't we let him in?" Allura asked. At Keith's slightly confused face, she clarified, "Into the room and into our relationship."

"Does he even want that?"

"You are way too oblivious if you hadn't noticed that he has a crush on you." Allura stood up and opened the door, letting Lance enter.

Lance lingered closer to the door, in case Keith kicked him out. Keith looked up at Lance. "Lance, you can come closer. I'm in no shape to kick your butt."

"Doesn't stop you from trying," Lance quipped as he came closer and sat on the bed. Keith leaned his head against Lance's shoulder. "Finally accepted that you could use some help."

"Don't rub it in."

Lance wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders and smiled. Allura sat down on Keith's other side. "As nice as it is to see you two getting along, I think Keith should lay down."

Lance looked as best as he could at Keith's face and was surprised to see him asleep. "He fell asleep?"

"Go ahead and lay him down. After all, you are going to be our boyfriend. That is if you want to be."

Lance looked from Keith to Allura and back again. "If it means seeing this side of our leader on a regular basis, I'm in."

Lance shifted Keith's position from upright to laying down and kissed his forehead. He pulled back quickly. "Yeowch. He's got a pretty high fever."

"Then, you should probably stay with him, so he doesn't think this whole thing was a fevered dream."

"You couldn't pull me away if you tried."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I would never challenge the Queen of Arus."

"You could if I take you on as another husband."

"But I am not of noble blood, not like Keith."

"I'm already Queen, Lance. I don't _have_ to marry only nobles or royalty."

"Though Lance could be considered a royal pain."

Allura leaned over and ran her fingers through Keith's short hair. "Did we wake you?"

"It's all right."

"No, Keith. Sleep is good for you when you're sick, and you have a pretty high fever. If you don't get some rest, I'll tie you to the bed."

"With what?"

"Hey, Allura. Could we use your whip to tie our boyfriend to the bed?"

Allura giggled. "I don't think we'd have to go that far. We could just hold him."

"So pin him to the bed?"

Allura sat down. "That is what I said."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or worried."

"Why don't we find out?"

Fin


End file.
